Naruto,El Caballero Oscuro De la Devastación
by KenyGarry
Summary: La legenda del demonio Sekiryutei Sangre de Dragón definitivo. Un amigo, un familiar,un protector, y.. El mayor enemigo. Acompaña a Tsuna y sus aventuras en el mundo Shinobi mientras se hace más y más fuerte con una meta. ¿Podrá cumplirla? [CANCELADO]
1. Prologo.

¡Muy buenas familia! Aquí información sobre un nuevo fic que tengo planeado.

La verdad lo he estado pensando y quiero usar las ideas de los (POCOS) que dejaís reviews y empezaremos con una idea que la verdah me ha molao' de parte de "Enrique"(Crack, creo que te borraron el perfil pero gracias por la idea)

"Enrique:Pon a tsuna en el mundo de naruto siendo hijo de minato en lugar de naruto y que solo el pueda usa las llamas de ultima voluntad y chackra" Po' me ha molao'. (Aunque Enrique hijo mío Tsuna no es hijo de Naruto :v)Debo admitir que ya se me había ocurrido pero quería esperar a hacer otra historia. Así que aquí les cae el prologo

Prologo.

Era una noche tranquila en Konohagakure no Sato en donde las personas paseaban de un lugar a otro. Algunos estaban happy debido a que lograron sobrevivir a la recien terminada Tercera Guerra Shinobi. Pero otros lloraban y extrañaban a los tantos guerreros muertos en combate por defender a su aldea. Sin embargo, esa noche era muy especial para una pareja:

El Cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze y su esposa Kushina Tsawada, Jinchuriki del Juubi (Diez Colas). ¿La razón? Su hijo, Tsunayoshi Tsawada Namikaze acababa de nacer. El padre, el rubio Minato Namikaze sostenía al bebe entre sus brazos un poco extrañado de su cabello amarillo,naranja y rojo que hacia que este pareciera una pequeña llama. Aún así, lo consideraba su mayor hazaña. Incluso mayor que su actual puesto de Hokage. Esto mientras veía con amor a su esposa pelirroja quien había quedado inconsciente debido al cansancio del parto. Sin embargo, el tierno momento fue interrumpido cuando un extraño enmascarado apareció detrás de Minato quien no pudo bloquear a tiempo un puñetazo que lo hizo chocar/destruir una de las paredes de su casa. El extraño aprovechó la inconsciencia de la pelirroja para liberar sin esfuerzo al Jū-bi no ryū(Dragón de Diez Colas) y controlarlo con su Doujutsu llamado Sharingan. La enorme bestia de color dorado cometió el error de mirar con sus enormes ojos verdes al enmascarado quien lo usó para destrozar a Konoha. Todo bajo el inútil intento de detenerlo de los Ninjas más fuertes de la aldea junto a Minato,el Sannin de los Sapos Jiraiya, la Sannin de las babosas Tsunade y la ex-Jinchuriki del Juubi. Después de una intensa y mortal batalla entre el Cuarto y el enmascarado, este fue asesinado y calcinado por el rubio, quién había despertado el 20% de su poder para detenerle. Aún así, debido a un ataque por la espalda del Juubi ambos padres estaban a punto de morir y con sus últimos esfuerzos llamaron a Shinigami, el Dios de la Muerte para que arrebatara el alma al monstruo y la sellara en su hijo, con la esperanza de que este fuera reconocido como un heroe al hecharse tal carga a tan solo horas de haber nacido, y de haberlos protegido a todos de la destrucción. Aunque al sellar al Jū-bi no ryū dentro de el le había salido un tatuaje con las palabras "Fuz Ro Dah", otro con las palabras "Haan Lah Hah" en el brazo derecho, y en el izquierdo las palabras "Zun Haal Viik"(Bueno, son gritos de Skyrim por si no lo notaron)

 **Shinigami:Je. Este muchacho.. Este muchacho.. Mejor que lo traten bien... O tendré mucha compañía.** **Jejejeje.** -Fue el comentario de burla/advertencia que dio el ser antes de tomar las almas de Minato y Kushina a cambio de sellar sus poderes junto al alma del dragón y(En secreto) también los poderes del sujeto al cual identificó como Obito.

Con su labor hecha el Shinigami hizo una reverencia ante el muchacho y desapareció igual a como vino: En una explosión de humo.

 **Time Skip, 15 años.**

El día de hoy se elegirían los equipos Gennin en la Academia Ninja de Konohagakure no Sato. Allí estaban reunidos algunos de los elegidos para empezar su Nindo. El bullicio era notable y algo molesto para el profesor favorito de nuestro protagonista. Aquel profesor/hermano que lo acompaña de vez en cuando a comer Ramen y al cual acude por conocimiento. Aunque pocas veces lo hace. El es un muchacho muy inteligente, capta fácilmente las cosas. También es algo solitario y no tiene muchos amigos. Pero ha jurado proteger a los que el ama con su vida. De hecho, ahí se acerca nuestro muchacho. El bullicio se detenía y los rostros de respeto alumbraban la caminata del peli naranja. Quién había humillado en varias ocasiones a los "Generación de Oro" Neji Hyuga y Satsuki Uchiha. Aunque, si los comparas a el, no le llegan a los talones. En su espalda y brazos palabras tan antiguas como la tierra y tan poderosas como Dragones brillaban levemente, anunciando la posibilidad de su uso. Aunque, claro, esto era tapado por una camisa negra manga larga, una gabardina gris, unos pantalones estilo anbu negros y unas botas de combate negras con su banda Ninja color negro atada en el hombro derecho (Si, bien Emo) Tsunayoshi también mostraba heterocromia al tener el ojo derecho color verde jade y el ojo izquierdo color amarillo. Mientras caminaba hacia su salón escuchaba cosas como "¿Oíste lo que dicen de el? Dicen que ya tiene el Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. ¡Aquel que la 'Prodigio' no ha desbloqueado aún, siendo una Uchiha de verdad!" o quizás como "El Caballero Oscuro. Dicen que cientos han caído entre sus manos" y evidentemente por parte de las chicas "¡Es tan lindo!" "¡Está mirando para acá!" "¡No puede ser! ¡Al parecer no tiene novia!"

También tiene el respeto y odio de los hombres de toda la Villa. Ya que se rumorea que entre todas sus fanáticas se encuentran las mujeres más codiciadas de la Aldea De La Hoja, Konan Kurosaki y Ino Yamanaka. Se le ha visto interactuar con todas sus fanáticas, pero definitivamente se ve más interesado en ambas. ¡Y como juzgarlo! (Bueno a la verga el Harem sigamos) Al llegar a su clase Tsunayoshi se dirigió en silencio a uno de los asientos vacíos y fue rápidamente rodeado por sus fanáticas, mientras hábil y rápidamente Konan e Ino tomaban asiento a su alrededor. El (¿pelicolorido,peliarcoiris o pelirojo?) sostuvo una platica amistosa con todas las presentes, sin embargo y como siempre, su tono monótono denotaba ligero nerviosismo debido a que hoy sería asignado a un equipo y juraba que se iba a morir si lo metían en un equipo con una de sus fanáticas. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, realmente hay algunas que si tienen buen futuro, como Konan,Ino,Satsuki entre otras. Tod@s tomaron asiento cuando Iruka entró acompañado del Tercer Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi y despues de un discurso de este, Iruka empezó a nombrar los equipos: "Equipo 1-Gohan Misumi,Kate Lion,Suzumiya Kyoto, sensei Jamba K." y así hasta el numero 7 (Todos igual que en el anime) "Equipo 7-Konan Kurosaki,Ino Yamanaka,Tsunayoshi Tsawada, sensei Mikoto Uchiha. Equipo 8-Satsuki Uchiha,Sakura Haruno,Yuuna Fujioka,sensei Kakashi Hatake"Los nombrados del equipo 7 sonreían alegremente antes de salir por la puerta para esperar a su Sensei en el tejado. Allí Tsuna miraba fijamente a sus dos novias y ahora acompañantes de equipo.

Konan era una peliazul sujetado por una rosa de papel, ojos color naranja oscuro, de tez blanca con finas facciones y un cuerpo bastante desarrollado que vestía un vestido negro hasta las rodillas con decoraciones de flores de diferentes colores, con unas medias de redecilla color negro hasta los muslos y unas zapatillas ninja negras. Usaba la banda ninja en la frente

Ino era una chica de pelo rubio un poco claro con ojos color azul celeste de tez un poco mas morena que Konan con un hermoso cuerpo tipo reloj de arena un poco menos desarrollado que Konan y vestía un top con cierre púrpura hasta arriba de ombligo y una falda hasta las rodillas del mismo color con un corte en los lados dejando ver sus piernas y unas zapatillas Ninja color gris. Aparte llevaba la banda Ninja en la cintura como cinturón. Los tres platicaron y entrenaron juntos durante algunos minutos antes de que su sensei, Mikoto se presentara ante ellos. Al rato, una pelinegra muy parecida a Satsuki sin contar su perfecto cuerpo que hizo que Tsuna tuviera un leve sonrojo, se presentó ante ellos.

Mikoto:Hola chicos. Lamento llegar tarde, mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha. ¿Porque no nos presentamos? ya saben, gustos,disgustos y sueños..-Fue la propuesta indeceeentee (Ok no) de la pelinegra.

"Me llamo Konan, tengo 16 años, me gusta comer Dangos,Ramen, me gusta ayudar y pasar tiempo con Tsuna-kun. Odio a los abusones, el Ninjutsu tipo fuego y a los que me hacen perder tiempo. Mi sueño es ser una gran Kunoichi y tener una familia"Fue la presentación alegre de la peli azul.

"Ya eres una gran Kunoichi. ¿Lo sabes? Ambas lo son. Yo creo que tienen un gran corazón y un exitoso camino Ninja. Y.. Solo debes decir las palabras mágicas y puedes cumplir tu otro sueño"Dijo Tsuna de manera sincera pero con tono de burla al final logrando que Ino y Konan se sonrojen.

"Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka,tengo 15 años, me gustan las flores, la naturaleza, estar con Tsuna-kun y el ninjutsu tipo eléctrico. Odio a los que lastiman sin razón y a los irresponsables. Mi sueño es dominar las artes ninjas y tener una familia con Tsuna-kun"Esta vez fue la rubia quien se presentó igualmente feliz.

"Tsunayoshi Uzumaki Namikaze,15 años. Me gustan el ninjutsu tipo fuego, el ninjutsu tipo eléctrico y el ninjutsu tipo viento. También me gusta el ramen, pasar tiempo con mis chicas, los combates y...¿Ya dije que me gusta el ramen? Como sea. Odio a los que se rinden, a los que nunca cumplen sus promesas y a los que se meten con mi familia. Mi sueños.. ¿He? Creo que nunca había pensado en eso... Pero algo que siempre he querido es ser más fuerte, el más fuerte. Para proteger a mi familia"Fueron las palabras de Tsuna llenas de determinación y confianza.

"Increíble. Ustedes me agradan. Como sea. Mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha, tengo 30 años. Me gusta cuidar de mis hijos y mi marido, amo entrenar con shurikens y el kenjutsu. No me agradan los arrogantes como mi hija, el Icha Icha y detesto a los que se rinden fácilmente."Dijo algo severa al final. Luego de eso platicaron un poco sobre cosas triviales y acordaron verse en el campo de entrenamiento #10.

Durante el camino a casa, el trio del equipo 7 caminaba a paso lento mientras charlaban y eran vistos con odio por muchos, ya que Tsuna llevaba dentro de el aquel monstruo que destrozo Konoha hace 15 años, y a las demás porque lo acompañaban. Los tres ignoraban simplemente todo a su alrededor y por ello Ino chocó de frente contra un sujeto y su pandilla.

Tipo1:¡Oye!-Fue la exclamación del sujeto quien cambió su cara de enojo para una lujuriosa cuando vio a las dos hermosas chicas frente a el.

Tipo1:Bueno, no es para tanto. Las perdono si vienen con nosotros a pasarla bien ¿Cierto muchachos?-Fue la desagradable propuesta del sujeto quien recibió asentimientos de sus compañeros quienes tenían la misma mirada lujuriosa. El sujeto intentó tomar el brazo derecho de la rubia a la fuerza al ser rechazado, pero su mano fue cortada fácilmente por una Katana de hoja gris y mango dorado en manos del pelirrojo.

Tsuna:Ella dijo 'No' ¿Estás sordo, basura?-Fue la pregunta de un molesto Tsuna quien apuntaba su Katana hacia el anterior quien gritaba en agonía por el dolor. Sus compañeros furiosos se lanzaron hacia el pelirrojo quien con una sonrisa de demencia dijo "Juguemos un rato, jejejeje" **[Katon: Rasengan]** Fue lo que se escuchó antes de que el sujeto caiga sin vida al suelo con un agujero en su estomago por parte de Tsuna. **[Shikigami no Mai]** Esta vez fue Konan quien cubrió a uno de los dos restantes y lo exterminó con un **[Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu]** dejando no más que las cenizas. El ultimo intwnti huir pero Ino lo detuvo con su **[Shinraiju no Jutsu]** controlandolo y haciendo que salté hacia un risco cercano y abandonando su cuerpo justo antes del impacto, matándolo. Con su trabajo hecho los tres siguieron su camino y se despidieron con un beso (Dile si al lesbianismo. Ok Bueno esa no es a lo que me refería, pero si, acepta a todos como son.)

 **Bueno este es el capitulo iniciativo de esta nueva serie. La idea es hacerla un poco diferente de la historia principal de Naruto (Ya habrán notado algunos cambios) y hacer una fusión entre Naruto,Ligera fusión de Skyrim (Tsuna podrá usar los gritos y será reconocido como "Dovahkiin"), Katekyo Hitman Reborn y High School DXD. ¿A que facción se unirá Tsuna?**

 **ENDING:(Rap de Naruto (2015) Doblecero)**

 **Las tristes tardes grises de una vil y amarga infancia**

 **la carga de una herencia que le triza la confianza**

 **miradas de desprecio y un rencor inexplicable**

 **se alojaba entre los necios como síndrome incurable**

 **en soledad su voluntad forjo el escape**

 **de una realidad donde lo más común es que te atrape**

 **la depresiva actividad sombras y negatividad**

 **iniquidad masiva producida por la frialdad**

 **el siempre quiso más poder llegar a demostrar**

 **que era capaz de superar toda exigencia y avanzar**

 **contra corriente valientemente siempre fue de frente**

 **y en su mente es residente un sueño consistente**

 **llegar a ser hokage un ninja formidable y sabio**

 **que borre al enemigo la sonrisa de los labios**

 **por esto fue que entreno dreno todo su chacra**

 **no freno su temple aunque lo miraran como lacra**

 **si es que se tropieza nuevamente se levanta**

 **entre tanta oscuridad y odio no se espanta**

 **sigue con rigor la disciplina del valor**

 **por el honor de su creencia y resistencia ante el dolor**

 **va con la firme convicción de que el seguir su senda**

 **es la clave para que los demás lo comprendan**

 **deja en la contienda todo hasta quedar sin fuerza**

 **da la vida por vencer y no piensa poner reversa**

 **Entiendanlo! comprendanlo!**

 **él nunca desiste en su misión**

 **aceptalo! pues su valor!**

 **resiste en su firme corazón**

 **deshacerá destruirá**

 **tus torpes prejuicios quebrará**

 **el cambiará el triste destino de este mundo**

 **sembrará la paz y lo conducira hacia un nuevo rumbo**

 **el supo dominar la bestia de su interior**

 **convertir esa molestia en un positivo factor**

 **darle vuelta a la situación en la que se encontraba**

 **y cerrar la boca de la gente que lo criticaba**

 **kakashi y jiraiya le brindaron enseñanzas**

 **que pudieron germinar gracias a su constancia**

 **su perseverancia en las batallas más difíciles**

 **lo hizo imponerse ante oponentes que eran hábiles**

 **contra akatsuki, orochimaru, kabuto, madara y tobi**

 **demostró la fortaleza inmensa de un shinobi**

 **logró la admiración de quien lo llamaba novato**

 **y hasta pudo devolverle la esperanza nagato**

 **la ausencia de minato y de su madre kushina**

 **no agrieto el fundamento principal de su doctrina**

 **pues aunque el lazo fue distante nunca se cortó**

 **tal como fue con sasuke que al final la amistad triunfó**

 **fue la luz que ilumino esa temible guerra**

 **infalible espada camarada al que se aferran**

 **en su alma encierra lo que aterra a sus rivales**

 **sueños e ideales firmes que se hacen inmortales**

 **hizo grandes amistades y puso su nombre**

 **en lo alto de la historia ninja entre los hombres**

 **logro ser hokage de su aldea y alejar conflictos**

 **con tranquilidad y sin un régimen estricto**

 **Entiendanlo! compréndanlo!**

 **él nunca desiste en su misión**

 **acéptalo! pues su valor!**

 **resiste en su firme corazón**

 **deshacerá destruirá**

 **tus torpes prejuicios quebrará**

 **el cambiará el triste destino de este mundo**

 **sembrará la paz y lo conducirá hacia un nuevo rumbo**


	2. Fechas y Agradecimientos

¡Kionda weyes y weyas! Aqui Garry esta vez con el "Horario" de mis series.

Lunes/Martes:Naruto, el Caballero Oscuro de la Devastación.

Miércoles: Descanso o extra.

Jueves/Viernes:Entre Dos Mundos.

Sabado: Descanso o extra.

Domingo:(Así es, volverá)Un Dios Dimensional.

Información:

Los extras serán capítulos especiales como lo fueron "Navidad" o "Armas del Futuro" en "Entre Dos Mundos". En sí no avanzarán la historia, pero pueden: Contar cosas del pasado,"Desbloquear" nuevas armas/técnicas,Darnos una vista de un posible futuro,Incluir a un fan o Contar sobre un personaje/Técnica/Arma.

Este horario no es 100% seguro y está sujeto a cambios.

Aparte aquí debajo pondré las personas del "Salon de la Fama". Evidentemente, el simple hecho de que estés leyendo esto es importante para mí, pero aquí estarán los que me siguen/siguen las historias.

 _Un Dios Dimensional_

-CAD270895

-Emiya Muramasa

-Nikopelucas

-UltimatebadassOVERLORDsayan

-allen w.m

-conanblack1

-juan1999sc29

-roxtarsgalaxy

-thedark99

-silverwolf528

-solasano

 _Entre Dos Mundos_

-Nikopelucas

-Take-Sama

-Vongola11

-flo463

-roxtarsgalaxy

 _Naruto,el Caballero Oscuro de la Devastación_

-dracote1


	3. Soy al que llaman

**Hola a todos. Aquí KGarry con este fic recien salido del horno.** ¡Comenzamos!

Al día siguiente el trío I-K-T iba caminando tranquilamente mientras charlaban. Los tres llebaban la misma ropa, la cual era: Unos pantalones negros,botas negras, máscaras, camisa gris y gabardinas grises. Las unicas diferencias eran que: Tsuna llevaba la banda de Konoha en la frente y su Gabardina tenía escrito los kanjis "Destrucción" y "Dragón" en naranja y su mascara era la mascara Nahkriin (Skyrim) Ino llevaba la banda ninja como cinturón y su gabardina traía escrita los kanjis "Flor" y "Doctor" en color amarillo con la mascara Volsung(Skyrim).Konan tenía la banda ninja en el cuello y su gabardina tenía escrito los kanjis "Mentira" y "Angel" y la mascara Hevnoraak(Skyrim). Claramente estos eran referencias a sus habilidades, ya que Tsuna se centraba en técnicas destructivas, Ino usaba flores como armas y Konan era muy buena con el Genjutsu. (Esta será la ropa que nuestros heroes usarán durante misiones)

Mientras caminaban, se podía oir el murmullo de los civiles debido a su recién popularidad. El grupo "Watch Wolves"(Claramente no una referencia)(Watch Wolves=Lobos Guardianes)

No se sabía su real identidad, pero se les consideraba heroes. Muchos delitos y malechores fueron detenidos por estos maestros ninja. No se sabe con exactitud quien es el/la líder, ya que al momento de la acción, tod@s sabían que hacer y la comunicación era minima. Al cabo de unos minutos estos llegaron al campo de entrenamiento #10 donde se quitaron sus trajes. ¿Porque siquiera lo llevaban puesto? Porque pueden. Despues de unos minutos su Sensei, Mikoto Uchiha se les unió y empezaron su entrenamiento. Como primera parte de el entrenamiento a cada uno se le entregó un papel especial el cual mostraba sus afinidades elementales. Al aplicar chakra terminó así:

Tsuna:Katon,Futon,Raiton,Suiton,Doton, *Dotanba no honō y *Hakai. (Fuego,Viento,Rayo,Agua,Tierra*Llamas de ultima voluntad y *Destrucción)(*Aún no descubierto por nadie más que Tsuna)

Konan:Raiton,Kami,Katon (Kami=Papel)

Ino:Katon,Raiton.

Mikoto estaba orgullosa de su equipo y un poco extrañada por dos de las naturalezas elementales de Tsuna, que

provocaron un efecto nunca antes visto.

Aunque no pudo seguir divagando debido a que Tsuna la interrumpió..

"Mikoto-chan, lamentablemente debo irme. Entrenaré con ustedes luego"Dijo el castaño mientras Mikoto asentía.

"Está bien. Hasta luego, Tsuna-san."Dijo alegre y Tsuna se marchó. " _¿Desde cuando me dice Mikoto-chan?_ " Pensó la pelinegra extrañada. " _Aunque.. No suena mal.._ " Pensó antes de sonrojarse mucho y sacudir la cabeza.

"Bueno chicas supongo que entrenaremos solas" Dijo al sacarse sus pensamientos y recibió un asentimiento de parte de las dos adolescentes que la acompañaban que estaban extrañadas por la inexplicable salida de Tsuna.

 **Torre del Hokage,minutos despues.**

El castaño se encontraba vestido con su "uniforme" mientras caminaba hacia la oficina del Hokage. Antes de entrar este fue interrumpido por la secretaria quien no le reconocía.

"Disculpe.. ¿Señor? El Hokage no tiene ninguna cita con usted" Dijo la secretaria pelinegra al buscar entre la lista de personas que programaron una cita sin econtrar foto de este.

"Te llamas Asuka ¿No? Verás preciesa, cuando los tres Sannin, el Hokage,Mizukage,Raikage,Kazekage y los demas Kages junto a Anbu tienen problemas, me llaman a mí.¿Sabes quién soy yo?"Fue el comentario algo orgulloso pero real del enmascarado.

"L-Lo siento, s-s-señor. ¿Vi-iene a buscar la ayuda financiera que acordacordó con el Hokage?" Fue la pregunta de la pelinegra al finalmente reconocer al Shinobi frente a ella. "El Vigilante" fue el susurro de la chica mientras acompañaba al sujeto a la oficina. Allí, el sujeto se quitó la mascara sorprendiendo a la mujer quién discretamente miró al Hokage buscando una respuesta y se sorprendió aún más al recibir un asentimiento de parte del peliblanco.

"Así es señorita. Yo soy El Vigilante. Aunque... No es mi único apodo. 'Fénix' 'Sombra' 'Dios Maldito' 'Cazador' 'Libertador' 'Fantasma'. Aunque mi favorito es el título que robe de Hiruzen.. 'Kami no Shinobi'"-Menciono algunos de sus apodos como cazarecompenzas. "Como sea. Suficiente. ¿Si o no, Hiruzen?"- Hiruzen lo pensó un poco. Le había dicho a los senseis y a su secretaria que este sujeto, 'El Vigilante' venía a buscar un préstamo y a llevarse a Tsuna con el. Aunque.. Pocos sabían que no era un préstamo exactamente lo que el quería, y que el era Tsuna.

"¿Porqué? ¿Te has aburrido de esta aldea? ¿Porqué te vas, cuando juraste protegernos?"-Pregunta tras pregunta desesperaban más a Hiruzen mientras ambos caminaban a la salida de la aldea. Aquel que había logrado a considerar como su nieto, lo va a dejar sólo otra vez.

"¡Eso hago! Hay cosas que no saben de mi. Si estoy aquí solo los pondré en mas peligro. Aparte, debo acabar con un futuro peligro para Konoha, y todo el continente ninja. En todo caso, entrena más a tus ninjas. Tienen que estar preparados para defenderse de un grupo de asesinos clase S y SS... O de algo peor.. Como yo. Aún así, volveré para los exámenes Chunin-Advirtió antes de volver a ponerse su mascara y empezar a saltar de ccasa en casa, pronto llegando a las afueras de la aldea, donde continuó su camino, dejando atrás a un preocupado Hiruzen y a una confundida Asuka...

Hiruzen ocultó su dolor y ordenó a su asistente que enviara a un grupo de Ninjas a que envíen un tratado de paz para su mutuo beneficio. Si lo que Tsuna predijo era cierto, se enfrentarán a duros enemigos. Y el no estará allí para ayudarles.

 **ENDING:(Rap de Naruto (2015) Doblecero)**

 **Las tristes tardes grises de una vil y amarga infancia**

 **la carga de una herencia que le triza la confianza**

 **miradas de desprecio y un rencor inexplicable**

 **se alojaba entre los necios como síndrome incurable**

 **en soledad su voluntad forjo el escape**

 **de una realidad donde lo más común es que te atrape**

 **la depresiva actividad sombras y negatividad**

 **iniquidad masiva producida por la frialdad**

 **el siempre quiso más poder llegar a demostrar**

 **que era capaz de superar toda exigencia y avanzar**

 **contra corriente valientemente siempre fue de frente**

 **y en su mente es residente un sueño consistente**

 **llegar a ser hokage un ninja formidable y sabio**

 **que borre al enemigo la sonrisa de los labios**

 **por esto fue que entreno dreno todo su chacra**

 **no freno su temple aunque lo miraran como lacra**

 **si es que se tropieza nuevamente se levanta**

 **entre tanta oscuridad y odio no se espanta**

 **sigue con rigor la disciplina del valor**

 **por el honor de su creencia y resistencia ante el dolor**

 **va con la firme convicción de que el seguir su senda**

 **es la clave para que los demás lo comprendan**

 **deja en la contienda todo hasta quedar sin fuerza**

 **da la vida por vencer y no piensa poner reversa**

 **Entiendanlo! comprendanlo!**

 **él nunca desiste en su misión**

 **aceptalo! pues su valor!**

 **resiste en su firme corazón**

 **deshacerá destruirá**

 **tus torpes prejuicios quebrará**

 **el cambiará el triste destino de este mundo**

 **sembrará la paz y lo conducira hacia un nuevo rumbo**

 **el supo dominar la bestia de su interior**

 **convertir esa molestia en un positivo factor**

 **darle vuelta a la situación en la que se encontraba**

 **y cerrar la boca de la gente que lo criticaba**

 **kakashi y jiraiya le brindaron enseñanzas**

 **que pudieron germinar gracias a su constancia**

 **su perseverancia en las batallas más difíciles**

 **lo hizo imponerse ante oponentes que eran hábiles**

 **contra akatsuki, orochimaru, kabuto, madara y tobi**

 **demostró la fortaleza inmensa de un shinobi**

 **logró la admiración de quien lo llamaba novato**

 **y hasta pudo devolverle la esperanza nagato**

 **la ausencia de minato y de su madre kushina**

 **no agrieto el fundamento principal de su doctrina**

 **pues aunque el lazo fue distante nunca se cortó**

 **tal como fue con sasuke que al final la amistad triunfó**

 **fue la luz que ilumino esa temible guerra**

 **infalible espada camarada al que se aferran**

 **en su alma encierra lo que aterra a sus rivales**

 **sueños e ideales firmes que se hacen inmortales**

 **hizo grandes amistades y puso su nombre**

 **en lo alto de la historia ninja entre los hombres**

 **logro ser hokage de su aldea y alejar conflictos**

 **con tranquilidad y sin un régimen estricto**

 **Entiendanlo! compréndanlo!**

 **él nunca desiste en su misión**

 **acéptalo! pues su valor!**

 **resiste en su firme corazón**

 **deshacerá destruirá**

 **tus torpes prejuicios quebrará**

 **el cambiará el triste destino de este mundo**

 **sembrará la paz y lo conducirá hacia un nuevo rumbo**


	4. Dies Veces

**¡Kionda gente! Estoy aquí para decirles que en este capítulo conoceremos a los Gremory. ¿Amigos o Enemigos?**

 **Tiempo Después.**

En el bosque se encontraba nuestro protagonista, aquel pelicastaño estaba meditando e intentaba controlar el Senjutsu que habitaba a su alrededor, pero este parecía distorsionado, distinto a lo usual. Después de notar que no podía dominarlo Tsuna decidió marcharse. En el camino pudo escuchar como alguien pedía ayuda. Así que luego de pensarlo unos segundos corrió lo más rápido posible en la dirección de donde venían los gritos y al cabo de algunos segundos pudo ver a un gran híbrido Oso-Escorpión que estaba apunto de tragarse a una persona la cual no pudo ver debido a que el animal se encontraba sobre esta. Sin dudarlo Tsuna se lanzó con un **[Katon:** **Rasengan]** y se lo estampó en la cara haciendo que el híbrido saliera disparado e hiciera un extraño ruido. Al ver que el animal había caído inconsciente el castaño fue a ayudar a la persona pero se sonrojó mucho al ver a una linda (y sexy) chica pelirroja quién intentaba como podía cubrirse sus partes 'Sensibles' ya que un ataque del híbrido destrozo su ropa. Como pudo Tsuna la ayudó mientras se tapaba los ojos tratando de no ver nada. Aún así, poco después de que la chica se levantara varios híbridos Oso-Escorpión saltaron de entre las sombras

" _No hay manera de que un simple humano me proteja. Mi vida ha-_ " los tristes pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Tsuna gritó lo siguiente "¡Raan Mir Tah!"(Skyrim. Raan=Animal,Mir=Alianza,Tah=Grupo) De inmediato los animales salvajes detuvieron su ataque y se postraron ante su maestro.

"¿Q-Qu-Que has h-hecho?"Fue la pregunta llena de dudas y incomprensión de la chica. "Tu no eres humana"Fue la acusación de Tsuna a la chica quién le veía con sorpresa. "Por tu culpa, el Senjtsu de este zona está violento y anormal" Dijo molesto antes de hacer en sus manos la técnica que diseñó debido a su aparente odio a tener que cambiar de ropa cuando va a la academia, a salir o a entrenar. " **Henkō: Tatakau]** (Cambió:Pelea) un enorme dragón de color celeste y rojo aterrizó de la nada atrás de Tsuna y se lo metió en la boca. Segundos despues, el Dragón fue absorbido por Tsuna y este cambió de ropa; Ahora llevaba una camisa verde oscura con unos pantalones negros de camuflaje militar,un fedora negro, botas negras,una bandana negra con el dibujo de la boca de un esqueleto color blanco (Es la bandana del Ghosts, algo bueno tenía habermelo comprado despues de todo) una gabardina negra y seis katanas en la espalda en forma de X. Las katanas era iguales siendo estas de funda negra con una estrella roja en el medio, hoja blanca como la nieve, guardia roja y un mango negro con estrellas rojas iguales a la de la funda junto a un cordón rojo debajo del mango. En el medio de todas estas katanas se encontraba un espadón en vertical de mango azul oscuro, guardia dorada en forma de alas y hoja blanca un poco oscura. En los muslos llevaba fundas de pistolas de color rojas donde se encontraban dos Desert Eagle color rojas con la empiñadura negra y la misma estrella roja en cada lado la empuñadura.

"¡L-L-Lo s-s-si-sien-siento! ¡E-e-e-es V-V-Ver-verdad! T-t-t-tienes R-Ra-Razon, N-N-No s-S-S-Soy h-H-H-Humana."Exclamó asustada la chica mientras levantaba las manos. "¿Quién o qué eres?" Tsuna preguntó con aparente desconfianza mientras tenía la mano izquierda en una de las katanas y la otra en la Eagle de la derecha. "Un demonio" Dijo a sabiendas de que no tenia opción. Solo esperaba que su séquito o que su hermano vinieran a por ella y la salvaran de este loco. *bang* *bang* fue lo que se escuchó antes de que sangre saliera de ambas mejillas de la chica. Al parecer, Tsuna había disparado de forma que solo le rozaran. "Mira, 'Demonio'. No me gusta matar mujeres, pero si me sigues jodiendo tiraré tu cadaver al lago" Dijo molesto mientras humo salía de su arma. Antes de que nada más pasara una gran masa de color negro y rojo pasó por delante de Tsuna, derritiendo su arma, lo cual obviamente no le hizo gracia. Poco despues de entre los arbustos Una peli plateada, una pelinegra, un pelicastaño, un rubio, una rubia, una peliblanca y un pelirrojo quién era el que atacó a Tsuna se colocaron de manera defensiva alrededor de la pelirrojas, con el pelirrojo al frente. Tsuna tiró lo que restaba de su arma al suelo y dijo "¿Quienes son ustedes?" Mientras sin que nadie lo note su ojo derecho (El verde) brillaba levemente.

"Yo soy Sirchez Lucifer, uno de los Maou, los que vienen conmigo son el séquito de mi hermana, la chica a la que atacaste" Viniendo de alguien que se veía mas serio y menos propenso a mentir, Tsuna no tuvo otra opción más que creerle. Estaba cansado de esta mierda así que empezó a caminar. "Tu eres de nuestro mundo, ¿Verdad? ¡Aquí no existen las pistolas!" La exclamación de la pelirroja hizo que Tsuna volteara a verla, lo cual logró que todos sepan que eso fue un error. *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* Tsuna prosiguió a disparar a quema ropa a los demonios, quienes pensaron que lograron sobrevivir a los disparos. " **[Zenmetsu]** "(Aniquila) las balas que se encontraban alrededor de los demonios explotaron fuertemente levantando una gran nube de polvo la cual se disipó prontamente. La imponente explosión habia hecho un enorme cráter, donde se encontraban los demonios gravemente heridos.

"Ni siquiera Dios pudo resistir ese ataque. Mucho menos lo harían ustedes" Dijo antes de caminar en dirección contraria a los demonios. Sin embargo, tuvo que bloquear un sablazo por parte del rubio quien estaba notablemente herido presentando quemaduras tipo 2 y algunas tipo 3. " **[Zenmetsu]** " La espada del rubio sujetado por el castaño fue desintegrada y casimente tambien el brazo del primero.

"No importa quién o que seas, ni tampoco cuan fuerte seas. Yo sere 10 veces más fuerte" Dijo antes de darle un **[Esto es Espartaaaa]** al rubio rompiendo le las costillas y dejandolo inconsciente. Los demonios que recién se despertaban se sorprendieron al ver como Kiba pasaba volando por sus lados, golpeando un arbol y cayendo inconsciente.

"C-C-C-C-Co" Nadie podía articular palabras. Despues de todo, no era el 'más fuerte del mundo' pero era fuerte. Sin embargo este don nadie viene y barre el piso con el. Los demonios salieron de su asombro y se pusieron otra vez en posición de pelea " **[Yol Toor Shul]** "(Skyrim. Yol=Fuego,Toor=Infierno,Shul=Sol) Y así, de la boca del castaño una gran marea de llamas tan calientes como el sol azotaron a los demonios, a los animales e incluso a todo el bosque. Reduciendo el paisaje a cenizas. Al no ver rastro de sus enemigos, Tsuna de dirigió a por su pistola, pero no había rastro de ella... *Click* El sonido de el seguro de un arma siendo quitado llamó la atención del castaño "¡Levanta las manos hijo de puta!" Exclamó la pelirroja haciendo que este levante las manos. **Bueno este es el fin. ¿Qué pasará a continuación? Espero que les haya gustado. Porfavor, ¡dejame tu review!**

 **Doblecero Rap de Tsuna** **(2016)**

 **el demostró que no importa cuanto** **tu te equivoques si luchas por tu sueño seguro tu fortaleza crecerá** **en el futuro**

 **deja los miedos** **y que tu voluntad rompa el credo** **de que no Servirás para nada** **y que en tu corazón arda esa llamarada**

 **el era un débil e insignificante** **bueno para nada un inútil cobarde que ni por suerte destacaba** **en cada cosa que intentaba hacer** **le iba fatal su incapacidad** **lo llevo a ser un fracaso total más sin pensar apareció un pequeño tutor que lograría** **encender la llama del valor en el pero su mente tambaleaba por las dudas desnudando** **la fragilidad que a su conciencia anuda** **más con la ayuda de sus camaradas lentamente fue dejando atrás** **el trémulo y logró ser valiente el irrompible vínculo que la amistad** **refuerza es la razón fundamental** **por la que el se esfuerza pues se dio cuenta de que si no era más fuerte se volverí** a u **n estorbo hasta el día de su muerte y lo que quiere es proteger a los suyos convertirse** **en un líder del cual se llenen de orgullo**

 **el demostró que no importa cuanto** **tu te equivoques si luchas por tu sueños seguro tu fortaleza** **crecerá en el futuro deja los miedos** **y que tu voluntad rompa el credo** **de que no Servirás para nada y que en tu corazón arda esa llamarada**

 **Nunca tuvo la intención de pertenecer** **a la mafia pero el valor de sus amigos** **lo contagia la magia que crea los lazos** **le dan fortaleza para superar cualquier fracaso con amplia destreza**

 **el no rendirse** **fue la clave en su trayecto** **no eran tan graves sus falencias ni defectos más la carencia de confianza detenia** **el inminente poder** **que en su alma se escondía pero** **llegaría el día en que se despertaría** **la sangré vongola y toda su energía explotaría concretando los anhelos** **de ser el quien rescate a sus amigos** **de un destino cruel**

p **eleando contra mukuro y xanxus** **dándolo todo quemando con el x-burner** **a byakuran en su modo hyper última voluntad dejando las cosas claras** **pues nadie lo para cuando su** potencial **se dispara**.

 **el demostró que no importa cuanto** **tu te equivoques si luchas por tu sueño seguro tu fortaleza crecerá en el futuro** **deja los miedos y que tu voluntad rompa** **el credo de que no Servirás para nada y que en tu corazón arda esa llamarada** **prendió el fuego a su valor Lucho con temple y con honor dejo de ser un vil cobarde** **y enfrentó su temor hoy ya su miedo no está ni su fatal debilidad el va mostrando** **su coraje a quien se su rival**

 **Tsuna demostró que no importa** **el talento que lo que valen son los buenos** **sentimientos y que la verdadera fuerza sólo nace de el amor que hace** **que nos volvamos capaces**

 **por su carácter tan humilde y amable** **el se sentía muchas veces vulnerable** **pero pensar en los demás le dio el impulsó para cambiar el curso de un futuro tan** **insulso**

 **el demostró que no importa cuanto** **tu te equivoques si luchas por tu sueños seguro tu fortaleza crecerá** **en el futuro deja los miedos y que tu voluntad rompa el credo de que no Servirás** **para nada y que en tu corazón arda esa llamarada...**

 **Que nadie te diga que no puedes** **saca el valor que esta dormido en tu interior y ve hacia el frente** **que nadie nace sin talento.** **Todos guardamos una fuerza increible en nuestros adentros.**


	5. Dovahkiin y Bridhig

¡Klk mi gente! Aquí la serie recién salida del horno. La verdad no he podido subir mucho últimamente por los p*tos exámenes, ya que aquí no hay un 'periodo de exámenes' simplemente te dicen: "Po' miren retrasaos, en la semana que viene hay exámenes". Y en mi pinchi escuela aman los pinchis exámenes(Okno) Como sea, START.

"Si sabes lo que te conviene, que lo dudo, soltarás esa arma" Fue el comentario amenazante del castaño.

"¡No me jodas!" Exclamó molesta *chas (Lo busqué en Google y decía que esa era la ematopeya)* Cuando Tsuna chasqueó sus dedos las muñecas y eventualmente el brazo de la chica fueron rápidamente congelados por un extraño hielo multicolor.

"¡Que me hiciste!" Exclamó molesta mientras inútilmente intentaba quemar el hielo con su poder de la destrucción.

"Ahora estás a mi merced, princesita. No te preocupes, tus colegas no vendrán hasta dentro de un rato." Dijo lascivamente mientras que detrás de la pelirroja un muro hecho de piedra (No jodas,¿De verdah?) se alzaba del suelo y esta era 'amarrada' al muro por cadenas del mismo hielo de antes. Entonces Tsuna lentamente empezó a acariciar a la chica, primero la cara, luego su cuello, después peligrosamente cerca de sus senos, después su ombligo, despues su pelvis, y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar 'ahí' se devolvió y arrebató su arma de la muñeca de la chica, quién estaba ¿Caliente?

"Lo siento chiquita, pero no soy mucho de violar. Gracias por cuidar de mi arma" Dijo antes de marcharse y disipar los clones que peleaban contra Gremory, quiénes inmediatamente corrieron hacia Rías, la cuál estabo destrozando arboles por la molestia.

 **Con Tsuna.**

Este se encontraba corriendo de arbol en arbol mientras hablaba con su inquilino, o, mejor dicho, inquilina.

" **Te pasaste. ¿Que diablos fue eso, pedo** **filo?** " Exclamó molesta y ¿Celosa? la dragóna que fue sellada en el interior del

en otra dimensión Señor de la Mafia.

"Ya, no fue para tanto. Jū-bi no ryū, Mizuki-chan"Dijo desinteresado.

Al cabo de un rato, este llegó a su destino: Nami no Kuni (País De Las Olas)

Allí este rápidamente sacó su máscara y se la puso. Luego caminó de forma tranquila y desprdespreocupada hacia la entrada, donde vio como se formaba una densa niebla de la nada. Como no teníanada que hacer, y estaba aburrido porque la 'sexy y provocativa 'demonio' lo dejo pos con las ganas wey, decidió ver kionda. " **[Gōkūhō]** " Tsuna lanzó una gran masa de aire comprimido que viajaba a una velocidad y fiereza mortal, para luego estallar en un pequeño tornado que si bien, no hubiera dañado ni a Yamcha, despejó la niebla. Se sorprendió al ver como su equipo más un rubio estaban siendo masacrados por un sujeto con una espada tan larga como la mía (:v -) la cuál fácilmente se cargó un arbol. Al ver que su técnica fue despejada, el sujeto saltó para atras esquivando un corte con Kunai de Mikoto, pero no una patada en la espalda de un sujeto que llevaba ropa Anbu más máscara Anbu la cual era el lado derecho totalmente rojo y el otro totalmente blanco.

"Dejadmelo a mí" Dijo mientras agarraba su muñeca derecha con la izquierda " **[Kuchiyose no jutsu]** " y después en su mano apareció un gran espadón con los mismos colores que su máscara. El ninja renegado, Zabuza Momochi se lanzó al ataque en contra del enmascarado, así iniciando una gran batalla de Kenjutsu donde ambos iban parejos... O eso parecía, ya que mientras Zabuza tenía problemas para siquiera agarrar su arma con ambas manos, Tsuna sujetaba la suya con amplía destreza y con sólo su brazo derecho. Aún así el castaño atacaba cada vez más rápido, mientras que Zabuza reaccionaba cada vez más lento.. *clang* *crac* *swish* fueron los tres sonoros ruidos que se escucharon mientras el Espadón de Tsuna chocaba contra el de Zabuza, rompiendolo y cortando a Zabuza por la mitad.

"Que lastima. Luchabas bien" Dijo antes de esquivar por poco una senbon que salió disparada de un arbusto. " **[Zankūkyokuha]** "Exclamó haciendo picadillos aquellos arbustos antes de que una chica de cabellera negra y máscara Anbu con dos lineas en la mejilla derecha de la máscara saliera de allí, muy herida. (Tranquil@s, aquí Haku no es Trap como en Naruto. No mames y pensar que me pareció sexy o.o) Tsuna estuvo apunto de acabar con su vida, pero se entristeció un poco al ver como la chica empezaba a sollozar y a llorar por su maestro caído, Zabuza.

"Mira eh yooo verás es queee" Tsuna buscaba una excusa para explicar el porqué el sujeto frente a él tenía las tripas por fuera.

"Mira lo siento ¿si? Digo ya sé que pues que realmente es inútil un 'lo siento' pero pos verás esas personas de allí _son mi familia_ son unos amigos y tu sujeto vino y se los quería partir a la mitad, así que tuve que actuar" Trató de explicarse el castaño logrando que la chica se enojé y lo empiece a golpear con toda su fuerza pero... ni cosquillas le hacían. Así que en vez de pelear contra ella, hizo 'Lo que un hombre hace'. Básicamente la abrazó y la consolaba mientras la pelinegra lloraba en su pecho. Mientras que esta particular escena sucedía los amigos de Tsuna (Quienes no le habían reconocido) estaban con cara de '¿Nani que mierda esta pasando?' Después de un rato la chica se calmó y Tsuna le propuso ser su compañera de aventuras. Después de un rato de pensarlo mucho, la chica aceptó. Después de todo, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Aparte, ese chico parecía buena gente. Ambos se dijeron sus nombres al oído, para evitar ser descubiertos por los demás. Entonces Mikoto se acercó a ambos.

"Disculpe Señor. ¿Cuál es su nombré?" Preguntó cordialmente la chica.

"Para usted señorita, no tengo nombre. Pero puede llamarme Dovahkiin" (Skyrim. Sangre de Dragón)Fue el nombré que le dio que proviene del lenguaje de su inquilina, el lenguaje dracónico.

"Ya veo. ¿Y usted señorita?" Estaba un poco extrañado por el apodo del sujeto, pero igual pidió el nombre de la chica.

"Bridhig"(Brighid era una diosa mitológica celta de fuego y la poesía) Fue la corta respuesta de la pelinegra que quería llegar a casa y dormir un rato.

"Erm bueno esta bien. Les tengo una pregunta: ¿Se uniri-"Su frase fue interrumpida por el castaño quién negó con la cabeza.

"No nos uniremos a su aldea o a su grupo, pero gracias por la invitación" Aclaró y agradeció nuestro protagonista antes de hacer una reverencia, cargar a Haku al estilo nupcial y desaparecer en un **[Kawarimi]** El cual dejó un panfleto que decía:

Guran Kami no Shinobi.

No importa a quién o a qué te enfrentes.

Llamanos, y por una buena paga tu rival caerá derrotado a tus píes.

Este era el lema escrito en aquel pedazo de papel el cuál la mujer guardó para llevárselo al Hokage.

Doblecero Rap de Tsuna (2016)

el demostró que no importa cuanto tu te equivoques si luchas por tu sueño seguro tu fortaleza crecerá en el futuro

deja los miedos y que tu voluntad rompa el credo de que no Servirás para nada y que en tu corazón arda esa llamarada

el era un débil e insignificante bueno para nada un inútil cobarde que ni por suerte destacaba en cada cosa que intentaba hacer le iba fatal su incapacidad lo llevo a ser un fracaso total más sin pensar apareció un pequeño tutor que lograría encender la llama del valor en el pero su mente tambaleaba por las dudas desnudando la fragilidad que a su conciencia anuda más con la ayuda de sus camaradas lentamente fue dejando atrás el trémulo y logró ser valiente el irrompible vínculo que la amistadrefuerza es la razón fundamental por la que el se esfuerza pues se dio cuenta de que si no era más fuerte se volvería un estorbo hasta el día de su muerte y lo que quiere es proteger a los suyos convertirse en un líder del cual se llenen de orgullo

el demostró que no importa cuanto tu te equivoques si luchas por tu sueños seguro tu fortaleza crecerá en el futuro deja los miedos y que tu voluntad rompa el credo de que no Servirás para nada y que en tu corazón arda esa llamarada

Nunca tuvo la intención de pertenecer a la mafia pero el valor de sus amigos lo contagia la magia que crea los lazos le dan fortaleza para superar cualquier fracaso con amplia destreza

el no rendirse fue la clave en su trayecto no eran tan graves sus falencias ni defectos más la carencia de confianza detenia el inminente poder que en su alma se escondía pero llegaría el día en que se despertaría la sangré vongola y toda su energía explotaría concretando los anhelos de ser el quien rescate a sus amigos de un destino cruel

peleando contra mukuro y xanxus dándolo todo quemando con el x-burner a byakuran en su modo hyper última voluntad dejando las cosas claras pues nadie lo para cuando su potencial se dispara.

el demostró que no importa cuanto tu te equivoques si luchas por tu sueño seguro tu fortaleza crecerá en el futuro deja los miedos y que tu voluntad rompa el credo de que no Servirás para nada y que en tu corazón arda esa llamarada prendió el fuego a su valor Lucho con temple y con honor dejo de ser un vil cobarde y enfrentó su temor hoy ya su miedo no está ni su fatal debilidad el va mostrando su coraje a quien se su rival

Tsuna demostró que no importa el talento que lo que valen son los buenos sentimientos y que la verdadera fuerza sólo nace de el amor que hace que nos volvamos capaces

por su carácter tan humilde y amable el se sentía muchas veces vulnerable pero pensar en los demás le dio el impulsó para cambiar el curso de un futuro tan insulso

el demostró que no importa cuanto tu te equivoques si luchas por tu sueños seguro tu fortaleza crecerá en el futuro deja los miedos y que tu voluntad rompa el credo de que no Servirás para nada y que en tu corazón arda esa llamarada...

Que nadie te diga que no puedes saca el valor que esta dormido en tu interior y ve hacia el frente que nadie nace sin talento.Todos guardamos una fuerza increible en nuestros adentros.


	6. Herido LEMON

¡Ohaio,mina-san! Aquí nuevo episodio de este fic.

 **Equipo no me acuerdo, Nami no Kuni.**

Konan,Ino y Mikoto habían llegado a la casa del constructor de puentes Tazuna y su familia: Su hija Tsunami, una hermosa chica de pelo azul oscuro y piel clara, y su nieto Inari, un pelinegro de tez un poco más oscura. Al entrar a la casa Konan y Ino se preguntaban el porqué se les hacía conocida la voz de aquel Anbu, y el porqué estaba allí. Pero dejaron de pensar en ello y llevaron a su Sensei al segundo piso ya que esta resultó herida antes de que el enmascarado llegara.

 **Rato después**.

Ino,Konan,Tsunami,Tazuna y Mikoto se encontraban a punto de cenar pero fuen interrumpidos por el grito asustado de Inari quien en menos de lo que canta un gallo había entrado a la casa.

"Inari cariño, ¿Qué ha pasado?"Fue la pregunta preocupada de su madre quien solo recibió como respuesta el dedo del pequeño apuntando afuera. El dúo de Ninjas decidió ir a investigar que había pasado. Afuera, había un rastro de sangre que terminaba en una de las paredes de la casa. Imaginándose que lo que sea que hayara sangrado se encontraba en el techo, no tuvieron más opción que trepar la pared para investigar. Allí arriba se sorprendieron al ver al sujeto de antes con una gran herida que se cerraba rápidamente, lo cual también sorprendió a las chicas. Al parecer el sujeto estaba inconsciente y lo que le curaba era un extraño manto o armadura de chakra roja. A pesar de estar extrañadas por el estado de aquel sujeto, decidieron llevarlo dentro e intentar curarle como paga por protegerlas antes.

"¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Porqué le sale tanta sangre?"Fueron las preguntas de un pequeño Inari totalmente desconfiado de la persona a la cuál habían acostado junto a la durmiente Mikoto.

Debido a que no debían sanarle, ya que a final de cuentas no se habían percatado hasta ahora que la herida del sujeto había desaparecido, decidieron ver quien se encontraba detrás de la máscara, pero se detuvieron en seco al sentir como el sujeto se empezaba a despertar levemente. Maldijo en voz baja al notar como 'Chibi Tsuna' estaba listo pa' rasengarse a la hembra que se le pare delante, lo cuál hizo que recordara lo ocurrido en su mente.

 **Flash back, mente de Tsuna**

 **Lemon**

Tsuna se encontraba algo aturdido debido a su reciente pelea contra su 4ta novia, Madara Uchiha (Si a la verga, en este fic Madara no esta pos tan muerto y es hembra, pervertida y tiene el mismo nombre porque es unisex y me mola)

"Ouch,Madara-chan, casi me ganas" Dijo sobandose su cabezota con uan sonrisa alegre mientras ayudaba a la pelinegra a levantarse. Aunque no sin antes hecharle un ligero vistazo a los Chibaku Tensei copa DD de la chica (Y no le podemos reprochar, tu y yo haríamos lo mismo) Aunque, ''''''Lamentablemente'''''' la chica notó esto y decidió jugar un poco con él, ya que de la nada Madara empezó

a hacer distintas poses bastante... Provocativas. Logrando así que Tsuna pues no tuviera de otra más que mirar cada vez más excitado debido a que la chica no sólo se estaba desvistiendo,

sino aue también estaba haciendo ruidos... muy particulares. Después de quedar solo en su ropa interior, esta camino lenta y sensualmente hacia Tsuna, quién se estaba perdiendo en el vaivén de las anchas y sexis caderas de la chica, la cuál al llegar frente a Tsuna se lamió el pezón derecho y preguntó: "¿No quieres probar, Tsu-kun?" Evidentemente porque nuestro crack aquí es bien macho y porque esto es un lemon, Tsuna aceptó sin rechistar y empezó a besar sus suaves y rosados labios(Los de arriba, ¡pervertido!) mientras ambos cerraban los ojos y el acariciaba la suave y tersa piel blanca como la leche de aquella mujer que le volvía loco, aquella que era la única capaz de hablar y hacer temblar su imperio de seriedad y desinterés. Al cabo de algunos minutos ambos se separaron por falta de aire, con tan solo una linea de baba que les unía. Poco después el castaño empezó a besar y a morder el cuello de la chica mientras llevaba su mano derecha a los otros labios, sacándole gemidos cada vez más sonoros, para luego dirigirse a sus pezones tan duros como Doton. Al llegar a éstos, empezó a chuparlos, morderlos y lamerlos, logrando que Madara llegue rápidamente al climax.

"T-TSU-KUN, ME VENGO" Exclamó excitada antes de lanzar sus jugos en la mano del castaño. Poco después este sacó su mano de aquel panti media negro semi transparente y la dirigió hacia la boca de la chica, la cuál lamió y bebió sus jugos con gusto, exitandose ella misma y al Jinchuriki, quién luego la acostó levemente en el piso y se quitó la ropa para colocar su pene dentro de la chica y empezar a moverse lentamente sacando leves gemidos de la chica. A medida que los segundos pasaban, este iba aumentando su velocidad y fiereza. Poco después, y luego de gritar el nombre del otro, ambos soltaron sus respectivos Suiton. "Ne, Tsu-kun. ¿Tu me amas?" Preguntó mientras usaba los pectorales del castaño como almohada.

"Claro que sí, Madara-chan" Dijo y besó la frente de la pelinegra quien sonrió alegre.

"Yo también te amo, Tsu-kun" Respondió la chica antes de que ambos caigan dormidos, pero si duerme aquí, despierta allá, y si duerme allá, despierta aquí.

 **Flash Back End**

 **Lemon End**

Las personas alrededor de él hicieron que volviera a la realidad, ya que la peliazul y la rubia(Tsunami e Ino) empezaron a mover su mano delante de la cara del castaño.

"Oe, deje de soñar despierto señor" Dijo con poco respeto la rubia ya que el pendej* frente a ella lleva como 10 años ignorandolos.

"Lo siento, estaba recordando que pasó antes de caer desmayado" Mintió ligeramente Tsuna antes de levantarse de la cama sorprendiendo a los presentes de que sea capaz de moverse sin problemas con tal herida. Espera.. ¿¡Y la herida!? Finalmente las personas alrededor de el se percataron de que donde antes había un gran agujero, ahora solo había una cicatriz.

"Maldición, era mi camisa favorita" Bufó molesto. "Gracias por ayudarme, ya me voy" Dijo antes de hacer un **[Equip]** Para cambiarse de ropa a un traje elegante de color azul oscuro y unos zapatos elegantes color negro.

"¿Podrían decirme que hora es?" Pidió amablemente.

"Son las 9:26PM, señor¿..?" Pero el castaño solo asintió y desapareció en un remolino de viento del cual salió un fūin junto a una carta:

Tipo:Contrato.

Solicitud:Asesinato.

Victima:'Gāto'.

Petición:Cabeza.

Paga:1,500,000.00

Firma de Agente: K.N.S. N.T.T

Extrañada por la carta, Tsunami, quién era buena en fūinjutsu, descifró el complejo fūin que soltó dos maletines de su interior los cuales al golpear el suelo se abrieron mostrando su contenido: El primer maletín tenía una absurda cantidad de Yenes en su interior, mientras que el otro perturbo un poco a los presentes. Tal como indicaba la carta, aquí se encontraba la cabeza del magnate dictador Gāto, quién mostraba un rostro de verdadero terror.

 **¡Corte!** **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.** **¿Quién es K.N.S. N.T.T? ¿De qué o quién es la petición?**

 **Ending: Skillet - Hero** **I'm just a step away** **I'm just a breath away** **Losin' my faith today** **(We're fallin' off the edge today)** **I am just a man** **Not superhuman** **(I'm not superhuman)** **Someone save me from the hate** **It's just another war** **Just another family torn** **(We're falling from our faith today)** **Just a step from the edge** **Just another day in the world we live** **I need a hero to save me now** **I need a hero (to save me now)** **I need a hero to save my life** **A hero'll save me (just in time)** **I've gotta fight today** **To live another day** **Speakin' my mind today** **(My voice will be heard today)** **I've gotta make a stand** **But I am just a man** **(I'm not superhuman)** **My voice will be heard today** **It's just another war** **Just another family torn** **(My voice will be heard today)** **It's just another kill** **The countdown begins to destroy ourselves** **I need a hero to save me now** **I need a hero (to save me now)** **I need a hero to save my life** **A hero'll save me (just in time)** **I need a hero to save my life** **I need a hero just in time** **Save me just in time** **Save me just in time** **Who's gonna fight for what's right** **Who's gonna help us survive** **We're in the fight of our lives** **(And we're not ready to die)** **Who's gonna fight for the weak** **Who's gonna make 'em believe** **I've got a hero (I've got a hero)** **Livin' in me** **I've gotta fight for what's right** **Today I'm speaking my mind** **And if it kills me tonight** **(I will be ready to die)** **A hero's not afraid to give his life** **A hero's gonna save me just in time** **I need a hero to save me now** **I need a hero (to save me now)** **I need a hero to save my life** **A hero'll save me (just in time)** **I need a hero** **Who's gonna fight for what's right** **Who's gonna help us survive** **I need a hero** **Who's gonna fight for the weak** **Who's gonna make 'em believe** **I need a hero** **I need a hero** **A hero's gonna save me just in time.**


End file.
